Unexpected Love: A Jelsa Fanfiction
by JustMyGeekySelf
Summary: (Takes place after Frozen) When Jack's flight path takes way, he lands in Arendelle. Elsa takes him in... in a 'prisoner' sort of way. A love begins to slowly blossom and bloom. But what happens when someone else comes into the picture? Will Jack and Elsa live a lie? Will fear thrive and come alive? Read to find out! I'm not the best at summaries. Contains OC and some OOC and AU.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my very first fanfiction! I hope you like it! If some of these ideas seem familiar, I did not take them. Just please tell me if they're familiar. I love this couple! They are so cute!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ROTG or Frozen.**

* * *

In Arendelle, the summer was the best time of the year, always with a hint of winter. The sun dazzling bright, the grass green like a lime, and the sky was crystal clear.

"Are you ready?"

All the villagers nodded in excitement and anticipation. In one snap, there was snow lightly falling to the ground. With a wave of the magical hand, the pond froze over.

Kids began putting their skates on and skating around the pond. Everyone was laughing and having fun with one another. There were snowball fights going on and kids and adults laughed as a couple did professional skating together.

"Thank you Queen Elsa for yet another wonderful day!" said the excited villager.

"It was a pleasure to make my people happy." said Elsa happily.

As soon as everyone left, Elsa unfroze the pond and removed the snow. She sighed in exhaustion and saw Anna running up to her in a desperate pleading way.

"Elsa! Come on let's go back and get dinner, I'm starving!" cried Anna. Elsa giggled at her sister's childish mindset. "Alright, alright. Let's go! I'm quite hungry myself." Anna smiled and linked arms with Elsa and they skipped back to the castle together.

* * *

After dinner, Elsa went to bed early after such an exhausting day. But she couldn't fall asleep. No matter how many times she tried, she couldn't get herself to fall asleep. She even considered freezing her eyes shut. Her room was eerily quite. Elsa sat up in her bed and sighed. She cradled her face in her hands. Out of the corner of her eye, Elsa saw a glow. The moon's glow to be exact.

As if in a trance, Elsa walked up to her window and sat down. The moon's mysterious glow called to her. The glow became brighter until suddenly Elsa heard a whisper.

_You will meet someone special._

"Who said that?" Elsa whispered. Her hands immediately went up into a defensive position. Her eyes darted around the room, looking in every nook and cranny. After a minute or so, Elsa realized that it was an illusion. _But how? _For a few long moments, Elsa stared long and hard at the moon. _Did the moon talk? To me?_ she thought.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you Imelda for your kind review! Read on!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

The next morning during breakfast, Elsa just stared at her cereal bowl. The little rings look like the moon. And the moon...

"Elsa? Elsa are you okay? You've been staring at your cereal forever."

"Huh? Oh yeah. I'm fine. Just a tough sleep last night. Thanks for your concern though Kristoff." Kristoff nodded, still a little concerned then started a conversation with Anna.

For a few minutes, there was a comfortable silence. It gave Elsa time to think about what the moon said. _You will meet someone special. _What does that even mean?

Just then, a guard barged into the dining hall and interrupted everyone's thoughts.

"Your highness's, there has claimed to be a boy that landed near the port. But we do not know if he is conscious or not, because some cannot see him." Anna stopped daydreaming and snapped into reality.

"How can you not see him?!" Anna asked shocked.

"Uh well..." stuttered the guard.

"Calm down Anna. How about we all just go to the port instead of asking someone who was only asked to send the message." Anna and Kristoff both nodded in agreement. "Great! Then let's go!"

* * *

When the trio headed down to the port, there were big clusters of people.

"Excuse me, oh hello, hi, excuse me," Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff kept saying as they squirmed their way through the crowd. When the trio finally made it to the front, people made way for them.

Right there in front of her was a pale boy in beige capris, a blue faded sweater from the top to the bottom, a shepard staff in his hand, silver white hair and bare feet.

"Queen, what are you looking at?" shouted a villager from behind in the crowd.

Are you blind? She's looking at that boy!" shouted another villager. People began shouting back and forth at each other. The volume and arguments began to rise. Elsa covered her ears. she couldn't handle the noise. She had to stop this somehow. _Hmm... oh I know! I'm the queen! Why didn't I think of that before!_

"SILENCE!" yelled Elsa. Everyone immediately stopped in their tracks. "Alright, now if you can see the boy, stand on my left and if you can't stay right." Everyone followed exactly as she explained. Her, Anna, and Kristoff cold see the mysterious boy.

Unfortunately, mostly kids could see him. Elsa sighed.

"It will be alright everyone. Please stay calm and resume your work," she said in her most commanding voice. As always, everyone followed her directions and left.

"Guards, please stay in case something gets out of hand." The guards nodded and resumed their positions.

Elsa took a closer look at the boy. There were no scratches or marks showing violence. She leaned her head closer about one foot away from his head She studied his face for a long time. Suddenly, the boy sat up and bumped into Elsa's head. Very, very hard.

* * *

**Sorry it took a while. I had some chores. I will try and update every other day. I have the whole story written out on paper, I just need to copy it. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is here! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Ow!" said the boy and Elsa at the same time. Elsa rubbed her head in pain.

"Elsa! Are you okay?" asked Anna. Anna checked her pulse and checked her sister's face for any bumps or anything.

"Maybe you were a little too close to him,'' said Kristoff helping her up on her feet.

"Ow. Yeah I'm fine. Thanks Kristoff and Anna. Is he awake?" she asked in pain. Anna still being cautious, stepped closer to him. She peered over her shoulder and looked at Kristoff and Elsa. They both nodded and she nodded back. Anna inaudibly gulped and took a small step closer.

"Hello?" she asked gently as the boy was still moaning in pain.

"Ow. Wait. What the! Where's my staff?!" He yelled in panic.

"Uh duh right there." said Anna as she pointed to his staff that lay beside him. He grabbed it so fast, you probably couldn't have seen him.

"Who are you?" asked the boy.

"The question is," said Elsa "who are you?"

"I asked you first." said the boy.

"Okay, my name is Queen Elsa of the kingdom Arendelle. And you are?"

"Wait, wait. You can see me?"

"Yeah so what?" said Anna.

"Well usually people can't see me-"

"The quiet type?" injected Kristoff.

"Well…"

"Boy what is your name?!" said Elsa impatiently.

"Jack. Jack Frost."

* * *

**Hope it was okay, even if it was a little short. Review! Please?  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh. My. G-O-S-H! Haha, the Lego Movie. Anyways, oh my gosh, thank you for all of your kind reviews! Even though only a few people reviewed, it means A LOT! Thank you sooo much! Someone asked when I'm writing. Well, I think now I can post at least one chapter everyday! Yay! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Everyone was dumbfound, even the guards. _Jack Frost actually exists?_ _I thought he was just a myth! _everyone thought to themselves.

"Yes I exist." said Jack as if he read their minds. Everyone's jaws fell to the ground. No one could believe any of this madness.

"Prove it!" exclaimed Anna as she pointed a finger towards Jack Frost.

"Okay," said Jack almost evilly as he walked away. As strange as it was, everyone formed a huddle and started talking. Suddenly like lighting, Jack turned around and swung his staff with ice heading towards Elsa.

"Elsa behind you!" screamed Anna. Elsa quickly turned around and as a reflex, she fired ice in the same direction as his ice. Then, a loud crash was made as the pieces of ice banged together.

Everyone's mouth formed an 'o' shape. _Someone else is just like me!_ thought Jack._ I'm not alone_ thought Elsa. Everyone was dumbstruck. Elsa snapped out of it and demanded the guards to take him to the dungeon. "And take his staff away."

Jack didn't argue. He was too tired and amazed by what he just witnessed.

"Elsa, don't you want to find out more?" asked Anna. Anna knew her sister, and her sister would always want to find out more.

"Of course I do. I'll talk to him after supper." _To find out why we are alike,_ she thought to herself.

* * *

**You readers are soo amazing! I love ya all! I might post a few more chapters two-day! (Yes, I know I spelt today wrong.)**


	5. Chapter 5: Jack's POV

**Second chapter today! Yay!**

* * *

Even though I got sent to the dungeon, it gives me time to think about that girl. As I looked at the corn, I thought of her pale blonde hair, and as I looked at the blueberries it reminded me of her beautiful icy blue eyes. I stopped eating. All I could think about was the fact that she looked a lot like me. Except more refined and beautiful.

I pulled my hood over my head. How am I going to get out? I can't signal North without my staff. I took a deep breathe, leaned against the wall and sighed. I was beginning to become impatient.

I leaned my head forward. Then someone knocked on the door.

* * *

**I know, really short. The next chapter SHOULD be longer.**


	6. Chapter 6: Elsa's POV

**Third one today! YAY! Dance party! *Dancing awkwardly* What?**

* * *

I knocked on Jack Frost's dungeon door.

"May I come in?"

"Whatever," he replied glumly.

As I entered, I saw him leaning up against a wall with his hood on. He looked up for a minute then looked down. He looks very mysterious. And sort of handsome when he does that._ Whoa, whoa wait. No, this is not supposed to happen, _my self conscious told me.

"Uh hi Jack. I came to see if your okay." I said politely. He sighed then quickly took off his hood.

"Okay 'Queen', what's the deal," he asked sort of obnoxiously while using air quotes.

"Excuse me? What are you talking about?" I don't mean to be rude or anything, but that wasn't very polite.

"I mean, how do you have those powers?"

"I don't exactly know how, all I know is that I was born with them." I'm shocked, Jack sounded almost jealous of me.

"Look. It's nice that your making snow for your kingdom, but that's my job."

"Okay, but I'm not trying to-"

"Get rid of me? Well you already have by putting me in here, so congrats, you got you wish Queen. Or should I say princess."_ Okay 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2. Calm down Elsa control it._

"How would you take my place anyways, you almost froze your own kingdom." I just realized I made a blizzard in here, literally. I was done talking for today.

I gathered the whole blizzard I made and threw it at Jack. You should have seen his face. I was laughing really hard, but I could tell he was on the verge of exploding, so I released him.

I felt bad, so I walked up to him. He was just about to freeze me, until I kissed his cheek. Then time froze. Pretty much, everything froze. Jack stopped altogether. I conjured up a little ice heart and put it in his hands. I cupped my hands around his then kissed his cheek again.

"Goodnight Jack, sweet dreams." I whispered.

I turned on my heel and closed the door, taking one last look at him. Good thing it was dim in his cell, because I was blushing like a tomato and I felt tingly all over.

* * *

**Yay! I'm done. PLEASE REVIEW! I love ya! One more today? Heck yes!**


	7. Chapter 7: Jack's POV

**I forgot to put DISCLAIMERS, but I don't think I need to. But if I do, I literally own none of these characters or movies. I wish I did, so then I could make this fanfiction into a movie! Wouldn't that be... I dunno... AWESOME! Uh, yeah it would! Read on fellow readers!**

* * *

What the heck just happened?! My feelings just burst outta me and it got out of hand, that's what happened. Where did that blizzard come from anyways? I hope I didn't hurt Elsa's feelings. I didn't mean to. I opened my hand to find the icy cold heart she had given me. For some odd reason, it soothed me when I replayed what had just happened.

_Her soft pink lips kissed my cheek. Then everything froze. She gave me an ice heart, and cupped my hands in hers. She kissed my cheek once more then said, "Good night Jack, sweet dreams." And she turned on her heel and left. _

I had played it like ten times in my head already. As I thought about it again for the umpteenth time, when I felt my cheeks. They felt warm to my cold hands. Is this normal? I mean since I'm a winter spirit and all, I rarely ever experience warmth.

But it felt good. I felt like now my bad thoughts and feelings were flooding out of me.

Elsa. Elsa. Was that really all I was thinking about? I needed to talk to her and apologize to her. Something else nagged on me but I couldn't put my finger on it.

* * *

**Review and tell me if you're a JELSA shipper! I love Jelsa!  
**


	8. Chapter 8: Elsa's POV

**I just want to say thank you for the reviews!**

**Guest: I know that I'm rushing this part a little bit, but if you don't really like OOC, then I'll TRY to work something out. But if you read my summary, it says it contains some OOC (Out Of Character). I'm sorry if this isn't what you wanted. But Elsa will be acting a little more like herself in some later chapters. Thanks for the constructive criticism.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothin'.**

* * *

I hope Jack feels better. I kind of had a feeling he wasn't his usual self. I walked downstairs for breakfast. I was ready for anything that was about to come at me. Anna and Kristoff were obviously deep in conversation, but as soon as I sat down, Anna started throwing questions at me.

"Elsa! What did you find out? Where does he live? What's his favourite food? Are you related? Or are you boyfriend and girlfriend?" Anna said the last one especially slow and smiled that smile of hers when she thinks she's the 'love doctor'.

"Anna, we didn't talk that much last night. And shut up, he'll never be my boyfriend. I don't need a boyfriend right now. I have enough on my plate." She didn't buy the last part.

"Elsa and Jack sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love then comes marriage, then comes the little baby in a carriage!"

Anna and Kristoff were laughing while I was seeing red. In the most polite voice I could manage, I said, "Anna, please shut up." I said 'shut up' with an emphases. Kristoff let out a laugh and said, "Oh burn." I smiled while Anna gave him the death glare and the usual punch.

"I'll be back. Taking care of some business, but I'll be back for lunch." I said in my most Queen-like voice.

As Anna opened her mouth, I said "Yes to visit Jack." She smiled a wide grin. Sometimes Anna was too childish.

* * *

**I'm so sorry if the chapters are becoming short. I have no idea why. REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, first off, I am SUPER sorry if the chapters are so short! Hopefully, this one will be longer! A little longer...  
**

* * *

Elsa walked past the dungeon guards, nodding in approval. She grabbed the key from the office and went down to Jack's dungeon.

"Jack. Can I come in. Hello?" She kept knocking on the door. Finally, she decided to open the door. With a clank of her keys she opened the door. She found him lying on his bed.

"Oh. I think I should-" Jack sat up on his bed and said, "No no. It's okay." The sun reflected on both their eyes. It made their eyes shimmer. Jack and Elsa stared at each others eyes.

Jack quickly looked down. As did Elsa. "So…" Jack said awkwardly. "So, um, I'm sorry about what happened last night." he said rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's okay. I had the feeling you weren't yourself." said Elsa slowly. "Are you hungry?" she asked.

"No, I don't usually eat much."

"Oh." The awkward silences were very annoying and hard to break. Elsa walked over to Jack's bed and sat beside him, keeping a distance.

"Beautiful day." said Elsa breaking the silence.

"Perfect enough to make it snow," they said in unison. They turned to look at each and laughed. "Someone who thinks just like me," they said again in unison. They laughed when Jack said, "Stop thinking what I'm thinking."

Elsa giggled and said, "Well, it's not my fault." Suddenly, an idea sprung into Elsa's mind. "Um, would you like to take a morning stroll around the palace with me? I mean we can't keep you cooped up in here all day."

"Sure." Jack and Elsa smiled at each other.

As Elsa and Jack walked past the guards, one guard looked at her funny and the other looked at the other guard funny.

"Queen, is the captive prisoner allowed to leave without supervision?" asked the guard looking at Elsa funny.

"He is under my supervision sirs. Thank you for your concern." And with that she and Jack walked towards the garden. They walked down a small paved path towards a small fountain and a bench.

"Please, have a seat." said Elsa as she sat on a bench. "So tell me Jack. How did you land here in Arendelle?"

"Well I was on an errand for North you see and EB was distracting me-"

"Um pardon the interruption, but who exactly is North?" said Elsa as politely as she could.

"You know what, I'll just start from the very beginning. So a couple hundred years or so ago, I was human. I had a sister and she loved to ice skate. I had bought her a pair of skates and she wanted to use them. So one morning we used the pond in front of our house. I was stupid to do that because the ice was too thin in certain areas.

"My sister was stuck on the thinnest part of the ice. I helped her by playing hopscotch. She leapt over to me and I walked out onto the ice. I grabbed her with my staff. I saved her, but I fell into the ice.

"I was in that pond for a while. I rose up from the pond with white hair and a pale skin color. My staff gave me the ability to do the things you do, with the addition of flying." The story went on. He became a guardian and met North, Tooth, Sandy, and EB. Together, they all took down Pitch Black.

"Now for how I ended up here. As I said before I was running an errand for North. I was about to head out until EB tricked me into thinking there was a lot of wind. I wasn't flying very fast since there was no wind. I didn't look where I was going and bumped into the sails, then blacked out. That's all I remember." said Jack as he finished off his story.

"Wow. You actually met Santa Claus, the tooth fairy, the Easter bunny, and sand man! I'm sure Anna would love to meet them," said Elsa with a smirk as she mumbled the last sentence. They sat there in an awkward silence for a few minutes. "Um Jack, don't you need to get back to the North Pole?" asked Elsa with concern.

"I probably do. If you give me my staff back, I could signal North and tell him I'll be there by tonight."

"Great, I'll tell the guards to give it back to you. Now shall we continue with our stroll?"

They talked and laughed the whole walk to the dungeon, until it was time for Jack to leave.

"I'm sorry Elsa, but as much as I would love to stay, I have to leave. I'll visit soon!" Jack said rather sadly.

"Okay, let's go get your staff." And with that they walked past the guards and into the office. Elsa gently took his stick and gave it to him. "Do you know a place where I can take off, but at the same time not be seen?"

Elsa nodded and led the way to one of the hidden gardens. "This is perfect."said Jack as he twirled his staff.

"Thanks for letting me stay here even though I was locked up."

"Your welcome, feel free to come back anytime!" Elsa said cheerfully.

Jack was about to leave until he said, "Elsa?"

"Yes?"

Jack walked up to Elsa and pecked his cold lips onto hers. For one second, there was a small firework.

"Good bye, and thanks for everything." And with that, Jack took off.

* * *

**I know the ending was a bit cheesy. Tee hee. REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for reviewing! I will try to update at least twice or three times a day on weekdays. On weekends, I will probably update at least 3-4 times! So yeah! Enjoy! Now I know why the chapters were so short. I was cutting up one chapter into like two parts. Sorry 'bout that. **

* * *

As Jack caught wind, he flew fast heading north. He found the portal that led to North's workshop. He jumped inside the portal and landed in the busy workshop, otherwise known as Santa's Workshop. He walked quickly to North's office and opened the door. All the guardians were already sitting having a talk.

"Jack where have you been," North asked with his heavy Russian accent.

"We were worried sick!" Tooth added.

"Sorry, but EB over there told me there was enough wind to land me in Africa." Jack said that a little harshly and glared at EB. Everyone turned and looked at him.

"I don't really see what I did wrong," he said sounding like his Australian self.

"EB a word," said North sounding disappointed. He pulled EB outside. There was a lot of arms in the air and hushed whispering being seen through the office doors. When they came back, North nudged EB and he said, "Jack, I'll take North's errand for you." rather blandly.

Jack grinned while EB rolled his eyes.

"So Jack," said North, "where did you go yesterday?"

"So I was flying and then I hit a sail in the port of a kingdom and blacked out."

_Which kingdom?_ signed Sandy. "It was called Arendelle. The queen kept me in the dungeon and released me today."

"Well that's a relief." North said. Everyone continued talking as Jack looked off in the sunset dazed.

"Jack, are you okay?" Tooth asked in almost a whisper.

"Yeah, I just met a girl there that's just like me," sighed Jack.

The sentence made Tooth's heart drop. _He met someone else?_ she thought._ Like him?_

* * *

It was sunny back in Arendelle. Elsa decided to go on a stroll with Anna. She couldn't remember the last time they were taking a stroll together.

"Beautiful day outside today isn't it Elsa?"

"Quite," said Elsa elegantly.

"Um, Elsa?"

"Yes Anna?"

"This letter came in the mail for you this morning." They sat down and opened the letter.

_**Dearest Queen Elsa of Arendelle,**_

_**It is my pleasure to introduce myself to you. I, Prince Louis of the United Islands, would like to make your acquaintance in Arendelle. I would like to know you better and help you manage your kingdom. Perhaps even be your king! I will arrive at the castle as soon as we dock. I hope you are as eager as I. Until then. **_

_**With utmost sincerity,**_  
_**Prince Louis of the United Islands**_

"Wow, talk about how they talk all fancy-like." Anna said reading the letter over again.

"I-I…" stuttered Elsa. "I can't Anna, I just can't."

"What're you talking about?"

"Ugh. I think you were right. I… might… like…-"

"Jack! I knew you were having a thing for him! It was obvious by how you looked dazed," smirked Anna.

"No." Elsa said as she shook off that thought. "He's immortal. I'm not," sighed Elsa.

"Immortal or not, he's perfect for you," said Anna with a sweet grin on her face.

"I think as Queen, it should be my duty to run the kingdom. I should at least get to know this prince." Elsa said in a very Queen-like manner.

"Okay fine. But I don't think Louis is right for you, rumor has it that United Islanders aren't very open minded."

"I bet the United Islanders are as open minded as the next person. Besides, its just a silly myth." Elsa said, trying to deny the fact that she liked Jack. _But what if Jack liked me? And with this Louis guy coming into the picture, it could become a love triangle! Oh this is the weirdest love triangle ever_! she thought.

* * *

**Sorry if there was so much dialogue. Oh well... REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I have no words. Except that I don't own ROTG or Frozen. Yay Jelsa! This chapter should be longer... I think. READ ON!**

* * *

Two days after Jack had left Arendelle, the day had begun to dawn, and a ship had docked. The guards standing nearby made sure the ship was safe.

"Where do you come from," asked one of the guards.

"We are from the United Islands. Queen Elsa of Arendelle is to be meeting with Prince Louis of the United Islands today," said one of Louis' servants.

"Ah, thank you Winston. Could you guards take us to the palace? Boys, bring my bags and hurry up," said Louis a little haughtily.

The United Islanders accompanied by the guards, walked through the busy market place. Nearing the palace, Jon, Louis' assistant, took notice of the kingdoms beauty. "Marvellous place if I do say so myself. May we take a few decorating tips?"

The guard chuckled. "You may have to talk to the highness's about this."

The guards let them into the courtyard and a servant led them into the palace. "Come in please," said the servant politely.

"Good day Wilfred," said the burly guard to the servant Wilfred.

"Good day Chase," replied Wilfred the servant. "Marianna, show these bag boys to the rooms these people will stay in." Marianna nodded and walked up the stairs following Wilfred's orders. Wilfred cleared his throat. "Ah hem. May I present to you Princess Anna of Arendelle." Anna walked down the stairs gracefully and stood beside Wilfred nodding in approval. "And may I present our highness, Queen Elsa." Elsa gracefully walked down the stairs and thanked Wilfred.

"Welcome to Arendelle." Elsa said in a welcoming voice.

Louis went up to Anna and kissed her hand. When he walked up to Elsa he said "M'lady." and bowed. He lightly kissed the top of Elsa's hand. Elsa blushed a little.

"Now, shall we have dinner?" asked Anna.

* * *

As they talked and ate at the dinner table, a guard came in.

"Queen Elsa, there is a visitor saying he would like to speak with you in the courtyard."

Elsa immediately knew who it was. "Would you like me to come with you?" Louis asked trying to make a good impression.

"No but thank you for offering. Anna, a word please." Elsa pulled Anna into a corner of the dining hall.

"I think it's Jack," whispered Elsa in a hushed tone. Anna's face lit up.

"Go talk to him!" Anna urged.

"Come with me!"

"No! Elsa you need to face him. I'll stand near the door. Signal me if you need anything." Elsa smiled and hugged Anna hard. Thank you she mouthed.

"Excuse us," said Elsa. Before Elsa left, she turned to Anna. She nodded and Elsa opened the door. She saw a hunched figure with a staff. Distinctively Jack.

As she approached him, he had a cloak on and had put on sandals. "M'lady." Jack said in a scratchy voice. He tried to bow, but since he was hunched over, it looked like he was stuck bowing.

He took Elsa's hand and kissed it. His cold pale lips made her feel warm somehow. She bent down to Jack's height and whispered, "I've been thinking about you." He looked into her eyes and smiled his pearly smile and gave her a wink.

"Me too." Elsa looked away then said, "Find my room. You'll know it when you see it." He nodded and she stood up and said a loud, "Thank you kindly sir for your request." Jack turned and hobbled off towards the gate.

As Elsa and Anna walked back into the dining hall, all eyes were on them. "What did that stranger want?" asked Louis concerned.

"Um, uh well he said that he requests a…" stuttered Elsa.

"Park!" piped up Anna saving Elsa. "He told us that his grandchildren wanted a park." They both sighed.

"That can be arranged. Wilfred, right it down." said Louis as Wilfred left the room. He smiled at Elsa. She realized that he had crooked teeth unlike Jack's. She smiled a little in disgust. She could see spinach in his teeth. _Gross,_ Elsa thought.

_I see what he's doing,_ thought Elsa. _He's trying to win me over. Don't worry,_ she thought to herself,_ he's only here for two more days. Those are going to be two long days._

* * *

As Elsa paced, her nightgown swaying back and forth. She hoped her idea worked. Elsa turned around to find Jack leaning on his staff. She nearly screamed

"That took you two minutes to realize I was here. I'm stealthy," grinned Jack. The moon glistened through the patterns and swirls she had made through her window.

"You look beautiful." Jack said in awe.

"Thank you." said Elsa as she blushed. _I don't like him, I don't like him._

"Stop denying it Elsa," said Jack softly as he walked up to her.

"What are you talking about?"

"That you like me." Elsa's face turned bright red. It was like he read her mind.

"If it makes you feel better, I'll confess something." He took a deep breath and said "I like you too." Elsa was shocked. All of the sudden, she remembered something. She took Jack's hands. His hands felt cold.

She looked down while she said, "The day before you landed in the port, I think the moon told me I would meet someone special." Then she looked him in the eyes. "I think that's you." She gave a him a shy smile.

He smiled all his shiny pearly whites then leaned in. He looked at her in the eyes then kissed her. She blushed pink then grabbed tufts off his white hair while he put his hands on her waist. His cold lips against hers made her have that warm feeling she had two days ago. She could have sworn she saw fireworks outside.

_I have to tell him,_ she thought. She didn't want to pull away, but she did anyways.

"Did I do something?" Jack asked concerned.

"No, you were great. It's just…" she sat on her bed. "ThisPrinceLouislikesmeandprobablywantstomarryme." She said as fast as she could._ There. I spat it out. It felt good to tell him. _

"What?!" He replied almost instantly. Jack tried to talk quietly, but it was still loud in the silence. Elsa was suprised that he could make out what she said. "Shh. Calm down Jack." She rubbed his arm and sat him down beside her. She lay her head on his shoulder. She felt Jack tense a little, but then relax.

"He's trying to win me over by doing my work and kissing up to me."

"Are you going to accept his proposal," asked Jack a little worried about what she was going to say.

"Of course not," she smiled "because I'm in love with someone else."

They both smiled. "Plus, he's not nearly as handsome as you are." Jack snickered. "It's a gift." They laughed quietly. _Maybe Anna was right, maybe we are perfect for each other._

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hellooo everyone! I just want to thank you all for reading my first FANFIC! YAY! I have all the chapters already typed up. Now to edit!  
**

**Shout out to everyone who loves Jelsa!**

* * *

Jack and Elsa talked the night away. Elsa talked about her childhood. She told of how she froze Anna's heart and her kingdom. The two were still talking at dawn. Then Jack realized he had to go before North found him gone. He kissed Elsa's forehead, and said, "You should probably get some rest." And with that he left.

Elsa lay down in her bed. She couldn't sleep. Not with out thinking about Jack. Her eyelids drooped and then gradually closed. She found herself in a deep sleep.

Elsa had a dream.

_ She and Jack went on a picnic. It was a gorgeous day out. They were talking when there was a blizzard. They couldn't see so they were torn apart. She had to use her powers; it was the only way. She flung some ice not knowing which direction it was going towards._

_All of the sudden, the blizzard stopped. Elsa was happy on the inside until she heard moaning. She looked every where. Just then, she saw a figure. It was Jack! She ran up to him. But he collapsed on the grass._

_"Jack!" she screamed. She sat down beside him as he said one last thing, "I love you Elsa, but why?" It broke her heart. She had froze Jack's heart. She wept and wept as he turned into an ice figure._

"No!" Elsa sat up in her bed realizing it was just a dream. Elsa was dripping in cold sweat. She was also breathing heavily as if she ran a marathon. She looked at her clock.

"Ugh, I'm late for breakfast." As she walked up to her closet, she smelled waffles, syrup, and a mix of fruit. She looked on her desk to find her breakfast and a note.

_**Enjoy your meal my darling. I hope you are well rested for today. Today we are going horseback riding!**_

_**-Louis**_

Great. Another job done by Louis. Wait. There was another note on the reverse side.

_**Good morning Elsa! I hope you don't mind Louis' letter. I tried to beat him to it. I've seen him horseback ride; not very impressive. Please drop by my room after you guys horseback ride. Love.**_

_**-Anna**_

Elsa giggled at the part where she said 'not very impressive'. She looked through her closet and found her blue suit for horseback riding. She braided her hair into a loose braid and let it hang from her back.

Elsa munched on her breakfast, then pulled on her leather boots. On them were snowflakes engraved. She really wanted just to talk to Anna instead of horse back riding. _But this is for your kingdom's good Elsa._ Elsa just sighed.

She looked in the mirror. Elsa, Queen. She certainly looked like one. She would have to thank the tailor.

Elsa pulled the helmet over her head and strapped it. She tucked loose hair behind her ear._ I'm ready._

* * *

As Elsa walked to the stable, she saw Louis petting a horse… awkwardly. The horse looked confused. It's mane was the same brown color as Louis' hair, except more colorful and vibrant.

"Good morning Louis." Elsa said. He turned around a little startled. "I'm sorry, did I startle you," she asked politely with a bit of a harsh ring to it.

"No no. But you look beautiful," he said while he looked in awe.

**Elsa's P.O.V.**

"Why thank you." I looked into his eyes. They had no sparkle. Just plain brown. No hint of orange-ish color either. In the sunlight, his eyes looked drab.

I walked to find my horse, Snowflake. She's a beauty. White and yellow-like mane. And of course, a white body. As I walked up to her, she got a little giddy. She was clearly excited.

"Calm down girl. We are taking Prince Louis to the cliff!" I whispered. At that she got even more giddy and I giggled. The cliff. Me and Anna always go there. It's around ten feet above the river. It's about eight feet wide, if not nine!

"Your highness, are you ready?" asked Louis.

"Certainly." I said confidently. I climbed up my horse and swung my leg over Snowflake's saddle. I watched as Louis struggled to get on his horse. He was… in an awkward position.

"Would you like some help Louis?" I asked.

"No no, darling, it's quite alright." I sat there for five minutes waiting for him to get on his horse.

"Ah, there we go. You may lead the way, your highness." I nodded and started off with a slow and steady pace.

He caught up quickly. "Beautiful day, is it not Louis?" I turned my head.

"Quite." Then I began going slightly faster. "First, we will go through a series of fences and rails. Then we will jump very small cliffs. And lastly, well you'll have to see." I said with a wide grin.

"Fair enough," agreed Louis. And with that I broke into a trot.

"First fence!" I called. I motioned for Snowflake to pick up the pace (**I don't know anything about horseback riding, so excuse me if my facts aren't right.**) My strapped feet kicked backwards, and up and away I went. It's the best feeling ever! Wind in my face, my braid flying, and my eyes glued to the landing spot. I landed with ease and grace. I turned around to find Louis had already jumped over the fence. As he landed, he almost fell off the horse.

I trotted up to him. "Try holding the reins while you jump, lean forward and keep your eyes on where you want to land." He looked a little confused then he said, "I will keep that in mind."

We jumped at least ten more fences and rails. I was laughing, but Louis looked too tired to go on.

"Oh my Louis. You're already tired? But we've barely begun." As soon as I finished that last sentence, his jaw dropped.

"C'mon, bare with me at least until the last jump?" I smiled my beautiful smile that I knew he couldn't resist. He took a deep breath then sighed.

"Alright fine."

* * *

**(Time Skip)**

We finally made it to the final jump.

"Welcome Louis, to 'The Cliff'. Thrilling and dangerous. Alright now watch my every move."

I made Snowflake back up a bit. I went full on. I leaned forward. Held the reins. Focused my eyes. I went flying eight feet over a river. One kick can do a lot. As I landed, I laughed so hard, I thought I would throw up. I turned to look at Louis. Dumbstruck. "Your turn Louis."

He gulped and nagged on his collar. "I don't know, it's a fair distance to the other side."

"Only eight feet or so. Please Louis. You can do it. Believe you can." I smiled kindly at him.

He backed up, went full on, leaned forward, held the reins for his life then kicked back. He soared the sky like a bird. When he landed, his eyes were closed.

"You made it!"

"I did?" He opened his eyes. "I did, I actually did!"

"Good job! Now, let's go back to the palace for lunch!" I said eagerly.

* * *

**Third Person's POV**

After Anna and Elsa had finished their lunch, they excused themselves. Anna grabbed Elsa's hand and ran upstairs. They laughed the whole way to Anna's room. They shook each other while giggling. Elsa ran to the door and closed it.

"Elsa! Stop laughing you're making me laugh!"

"No Anna, you are!"

"No you!"

"Okay fine, I'll stop laughing." said Elsa with tears of joy in her eyes.

"What did want to talk about anyways?" asked Elsa.

Anna raised her eyebrow devilishly and smirked. "You know who."

"Okay okay. So last night, I was pacing and thinking so much, that I didn't even see Jack standing there. I've got to admit, he is stealthy. He told me I looked beautiful." As Elsa said the last part, she blushed. "I said thank you. In my head I was denying the fact that I liked him. As if he read my mind he told me to stop denying it. Jack confessed he liked me. I was shocked. I held his cold hands and told him I thought the moon told me I would meet someone special. I told him I thought he was the special person.

"He smiled at me. He leaned in and kissed me. We kissed for a minute or two, but I pulled away. I had to tell him about Louis. At first he was outraged. He calmed down and asked if I would accept Louis' proposal. I said no. Because my heart belongs to someone else." At that Anna smiled and they sat down on the bed, Anna listening intently. "I told him Louis wasn't nearly as handsome as he was. He snickered and said it was a gift."

Anna squealed and said "I told you! You two are meant to be, immortal or not."

_I guess so._

* * *

As Elsa and Anna giggled down the stairs, Louis was waiting for them.

"Louis, we were coming to meet you at the port. Why are you here?" Anna asked suspiciously.

"Well I came to inform you that my men and I will be staying in Arendelle for another week or more!" he said excitedly. Both of the girls' jaws dropped.

"What happened to your ship?" asked Elsa.

"It turns out that another ship hit ours and dented it."

_That can take up to two weeks! This was bad news. How am I going to explain this to Jack?_

* * *

**Thanks for reading! My longest chapter! REVIEW!  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Second chapter of the day!  
**

* * *

As Jack quietly opened his bedroom door, he was careful that the creaky floorboards were silent. He closed his door and plopped onto his bed. He sighed and looked at the moon. It was beginning to blur from the sky as morning dawned. The sun slowly took over the sky at the North Pole. He fell asleep without knowing. He was beginning to dream of Elsa.

"Jack!" cried North. In Jack's head Elsa disappeared, but he didn't know why. He continued sleeping until he was in an earthquake.

"Jack! Wake up!" cried North as he shook Jack violently.

"What… North! What the heck?! Why are you shaking me?!"

"Argh, you're finally awake," he said. "There is some trouble." Jack looked at North.

"North, have you been up all night?"

"Up all morning more like." North said sleepily. "Follow me." Jack grabbed his staff and ran after North. They walked into North's office. My first thought as soon as I entered the office.

_Oh no._

* * *

**Jack's P.O.V.**

Everyone lay there. Sandy, EB, and Tooth. No, no, no! I ran up to my friends that lay littered all over the floor.

"Sandy talk to me! Tooth?! EB?!" I was freakin' out. No. Not my friends. It had to be my friends. I looked at North. He nearly fell asleep standing up. I poked him. Hard.

"Hmm. Oh yes. They drank too much hot chocolate." Then he dosed off. What?! He said there was an emergency!

I ran back to my room. I shut the door, and went back to sleep. Dang you hot chocolate. Making everyone sleepy. This time should have been spent thinking… about… *yawn*… Elsa.

"Jack!"

"In five minutes…" I said sleepily.

"Jack!"

"Mmm. What?" I was practically drooling on my pillow. I felt someone yank me out of bed and take me somewhere. The person smelled Russian. Don't ask how I know what a Russian smells like. Being around North can trigger that scent. I was hanging off his arm, not caring about anything. Then… ow! Something stung. Was I imaging things? It seemed as if I was dunked in vegetable oil. Stinky, greasy, and slimy. My instincts told me to hit the surface for air. I surfaced so quickly, I barely had time to open my eyes. I looked around. What. The. Heck. I was dripping in an oily substance. I slicked my hair back and saw EB. He was smirking at the sight of me. Classic EB. I looked in my bucket. Yup, vegetable oil.

"Could someone PLEASE get me outta here?" As soon as I said that, North took two towels and grabbed me then put me down on a rug.

"Jack, dry off first, then I will tell what happened." All I could do was make annoying screechy sounds whenever I tried moving. North put me in a shower and turned the water on. "I'll leave you to it." Then he left. The water was set hot. Burning hot. I was dying of heat until the oil began to come off. I was able to scrub myself clean head to toe. Unfortunately, I still smelled really bad.

As I was just about to open the door to North's office, an elf stopped me. It jingled a few times. "Why not?" I huffed. It jingled again. "I don't care, where am I supposed to meet him?" This time, it jingled more annoyed then let. Ugh in the dining room. Wrong way.

"Jack! Glad you're back!" said EB as I walked in. I winced at the smell of everyone. We all smelled like swines. We usually smell good. North… Russian like. Tooth like toothpaste. Sandy like clouds and dreams. EB like chocolate and gummies. And I smell like, well minty snow.

"Here's how it started," began North.

"We all had some late night coco while you slept." Jack nodded even though no one knew that he went to visit Elsa at that time. "We were laughing and talking. We were up in the wee hours. Everyone began hallucinating things. One by one we collapsed to the floor. I kept waking up. It was as if I was being controlled. I went to find you and tell you about our problem. Unfortunately, by the time I came back with you, sleep took over me. Sandy woke up and he knew something was wrong. He was walking around our candy making department, when he fell asleep. He tripped himself into the veggie oil. Instantly he woke up. He grabbed me, EB then Tooth. At the time you came to the office, none of us were immune. When one person is immune, he or she can walk into the area. You weren't immune anyways. We figured out that something in the hot coco made us sleepy. It is yet to be identified. For now, we can't go to my office. If your wondering, the oil wakes up your body from the sleep. So, there you have it. Questions?" North finished his story proudly. Jack had looked a little dazed then shook his head.

"I'm too tired to comprehend all of this," said Jack sleepily. "I'm taking a nap. Night guys."

The second Jack flopped onto his bed, he knew he had to visit Elsa.

* * *

**Ta da! REVIEW!  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi again! Third chapter today! Enjoy! By the way, the part where Elsa questions Jack I think is off of the internet. I dunno. Don't ask I saw it somewhere. I don't own that thingy. I think it's a poem, so yeah. **

**Gadget boy (Guest): Yeah I know the last chapter WAS a little weird. Yeah…**

* * *

Elsa kept tossing and turning in her bed. She sat up in her bed dripping in cold sweat. She had nothing to dream about. Except for two long weeks of which she did not look forward to. She looked at her clock. 12 o'clock midnight. She sighed. _At_ _this_ _rate_, she thought, _I'll_ _never_ _get_ _past_ _those_ _long_ _two_ _weeks_.

She could plan it in her head. _**Louis on one knee, proposing to me. Everyone looking at me. Anna shakes her head violently. Jack's shadow appears. Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf look at me. I could almost feel the presence of my parents there. Even my kingdom looked at me. I ran to my room and cried of embarrassment. **_

Elsa realized that she had began to actually sob. It felt good in a way. She replayed the proposal in her mind. As it reeled again in her mind, she cried softly but harder.

By surprise, someone grabbed her in the bridal carry. She almost screamed. She looked at the intruder.

"Jack," she cried in a whisper.

"I missed you terribly." Jack took his thumb and wiped Elsa's tear-streamed face.

"Why is my Snow Queen crying?" Jack let go of Elsa and placed her gently on her bed. "Louis. He's getting to my head. I can see the proposal even. I-I, just can't take this madness," she cried.

"Shh, don't cry Elsa. I'm here," said Jack as he wrapped his arms around Elsa. "Um, Jack. I also need to tell you that… Louis is staying… for another *gulp*… two weeks," she sobbed.

Jack's eyes widened, but all she could do, was squeeze him. "I can't do this alone. Will you stay with me," she asked. She smiled shyly then he said, "Okay. I'll head back in the morning and tell North. If I can't come, then I'll mail you a letter."

Elsa smiled and gave him a kiss. For them both, every time they kissed was like their very first. "Thanks for understanding," said Elsa gratefully. "I don't know what my life would be like if you hadn't landed in the port," she sighed then yawned.

"We better get some rest. Would you like me to stay here or-"

"You can stay. But, um, before we sleep, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, go ahead."

"So, um, do you think I'm pretty?"

"No," replied Jack plainly. _Okay. That wasn't what I was expecting. _

"Okay, do you like me?"

"Nope."

Elsa was about to cry and slap Jack senseless. _Hadn't we liked each other?_ She had one more question. To her, there was a glimmer of hope.

"And I have one more question. Do you want to be with me?"

"No." Elsa couldn't believe it. It broke her heart. She went to a corner of her room and stood there. She almost cried, until Jack turned her to face him. He held her shoulders firm. Elsa tried to shoulder past him, but Jack wouldn't allow it.

"I don't think you're pretty. I think you're too beautiful for the world to contain you. I don't like you. I love you more than anything. And I don't wanna be with you, I wanna be with you forever."

Elsa's heart melted. She thought that was so sweet. She even began to cry. Even though he said no to every question she asked. They looked at each other and smiled. Jack suddenly kissed her and carried her to her bed.

Elsa climbed on top of Jack and smiled. She leaned her head in closer to his. He smiled a wide grin then pulled her back down and kissed her.

After they decided to go to sleep, Jack headed to the cushioned chair nearby. "Um, why are sitting there," asked Elsa. "You can sleep beside me… if you want," stuttered Elsa. Jack nodded and left his cape and staff on the chair.

She climbed into bed and so did he. They lay there still and silent for a while. Jack put his arm around Elsa's shoulders, whilst she leaned in closer to him. "Goodnight, my queen. Sweet dreams," said Jack. "You too," she replied sleepily.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for reviewing! I don't own anything.  
**

* * *

The next morning, Jack had left. Even though Elsa was sad, she knew he was leaving anyways. She reeled what Jack had said yesterday. She was happy she had someone in her life of whom she could shed a tear on._ I hope I beat Louis to breakfast,_ she thought.

* * *

As Jack knocked on North's bedroom, he kept thinking about Elsa. When the door opened, North was a category 5 beard hurricane. Jack laughed but North didn't seem to know why.

"Okay, sorry 'bout that. So, um North, I need to do something really important. It's for that same kingdom I landed in, Arendelle. I promised the queen I would stay for around a week to two. She needs assistance. So is it okay?"

"Well, there isn't much going on around here… and you promise that when I signal you, you come back ASAP?"

"Cross my heart. Thanks North. I'm just gonna say bye to everyone else." He said a happy bye to EB. Then a more meaningful bye to Sandy. And then Tooth.

"How long are you going to be gone Jack?"

"Maybe two weeks at the most."

"Oh…" Jack lightly kissed Tooth's cheek and whispered to her, "I promise you I'll be back." She smiled and nodded. Jack left but took some old clothes he found and put them on.

He was wearing his cloak, his capris, a brown sweater and sandals. To cover his hair he wore a golfing hat. He gave the appearance that of a shepherd. He opened the portal and jumped in eagerly.

As Jack approached the guards by the gates, they looked at him oddly. "I was to meet with Queen Elsa today," he said in a gruff voice. They nodded and one left to tell Elsa.

Elsa arrived at the gates. She smiled warmly and said, "Please, come with me. We can discuss our matter in the hall." Jack hid his face and nodded.

Elsa grabbed Jack a quick snack. They walked up into her room unnoticed. As she locked the door, Jack took off his hood. "Give my thanks to North for being oh so kind," she said thoughtfully. "Of course."

"Anyways, onto how you will live in the palace," she said as Jack ate the orange she had gotten him.

"We are going to get you a room. As far away from Louis as possible. We know for sure that Louis and the United Islanders can't see you. But be careful. If a servant or maid sees you… well you get the idea," she nodded.

"How will my meals be served?"

"They knock. You answer. And take the food and close the door," said Elsa using hand gestures.

Someone suddenly knocked on the door. Elsa looked surprised. "Elsa, can I talk with you… and Jack." Jack looked at the door then Elsa. She shrugged and went to open the door.

"Anna, how did you know Jack was here," asked Elsa as she quickly let Anna in. "Er… long story. Anyhow, Jack be careful. Louis is on the run for Elsa. If you two spend too much time together, he'll rat you out. I'm'a let you two 'lovebirds' do your stuff," said Anna giggling.

Jack and Elsa sheepishly looked at each other and blushed. Elsa quickly changed the subject. "Anna is breakfast ready?"

"In like, five minutes. Hurry up," she said as she walked out.

* * *

"Good morning everyone," said Elsa as she strolled in. Jack changed into his regular change of clothing and quietly followed Elsa downstairs.

He peeked through a crack in the door. Every time one of the royal staff came by, Jack flattened himself on the wall and hid behind the door.

They chatted a while, until Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff excused themselves. Kristoff motioned for Jack to follow them. He hovered nearby. They turned to the ballroom and closed the door.

Everyone sighed. "I don't think I've met you before." Jack said hesitantly while pointing to Kristoff.

"Oh, I'm Kristoff. You don't see me 'round often. I'm usually working." Jack nodded. Out of nowhere, the front doors opened. Everyone gasped.

"Elsa, what happened here?!" Louis asked shocked.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! What will happen? REVIEW and read on to find out! I can probably finish the story today! I will try and get started on... oh wait. Said too much already! Hehe...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Last chapter!  
**

* * *

Elsa was too scared. She held Jack's arm and squeezed it. "What're we going to do?" whispered Elsa. Jack couldn't reply. He just shook his head sadly.

"Now on with my plan," said the partly hollow voice of Louis. "Fear never leaves you. Goodnight my two love birds, sweet dreams." Louis/Pitch cackled as he sprinkled black dust over Jack and Elsa.

"Jack!" Elsa shrieked with terror. "Don't believe anything Elsa. Stay strong. I love you!" He collapsed right after he said that. "NO!" Elsa downright collapsed after she said that.

"My, my. Looks like my plan has fallen into place. But this is only the beginning." Louis/Pitch disappeared holding onto Jack and Elsa, into the nothingness of the world.

* * *

**Thank you for reading my very first fanfic! Please review! I'm sorry this chapter was so short. There's a sequel! I'm going to call it "The Rise of Winter: Jelsa Fanfiction"! Also tell me if I should update slowly instead!  
**


End file.
